Ashlynn Ella
|birthday = October 15th |side = Royal |roommate = Briar Beauty |bffas = Lots of people are my friends…Apple White, Raven Queen…but Hunter Huntsman is the only one who really understands me. |log = }} Ashlynn Ella is s 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Cinderella as the next Cinderella, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of a general belief that destiny is the way to go, even though she loves Hunter Huntsman, who is a rebel and from a different fairytale. Portrayers She was voiced by Laura Bailey from Chapter 1 to 2, and by Karen Strassman since Chapter 3, in the English version. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Annie Rojas. Character Personality Ashlynn's interests are divided over three topics: shoes, nature, and Hunter Huntsman. She holds a job at The Glass Slipper both to indulge her obsession and to enforce the humble, hard-working attitude her mother instilled in her. Ashlynn enjoys long strolls in the Enchanted Forest and getting her hands dirty with earth and plant material, even if it is not befitting one of royal heritage. She has a unique ability to communicate with animals, who help her out sometimes. She shares this interest with Hunter, whom she dates despite not being allowed to, to the mixed feelings of the other students. Ashlynn is shy and soft spoken but has a big heart and is always ready to help. A huge fan of nature and animals, she loves to speak to the squirrels and bunnies but also takes time to stop and smell the roses. Ashlynn also likes to be punctual, since if she arrives late her dress transforms into rags. Though she will go from rags to riches like her mother Cinderella, Ashlynn is by no means superficial instead she is humble and down to earth and does not wish to follow her destiny simply because of a pretty ball gown, but instead because she believes it's the right thing. She is a Libra, as her birthday is October 14th, and she is very friendly, especially with animals. Appearance Ashlynn has long strawberry blond hair pulled into a pumpkin-shaped bump and tied with a braid. She has emerald green eyes, peach skin, and pink lipstick. Her theme colors are aquamarine and coral pink. Ashlynn enjoys combining floral color or patterns to her outfit, as this shows that she's a nature enthusiast. Interests While Ashlynn seems like an archetypal princess at first glance, she's actually a fairly hardworking girl with nature-loving interests that many seem to scoff at. She considers it her responsibility to care for the world around her, likely thanks in part to her magical ability to talk to animals, plants, and other fairy tale creatures that inhabit the forests of the Fairy Tale world. Ashlynn spends much of her free time with Hunter in the Enchanted Forest, either just relaxing romantically or caring for the plants and woodland creatures. Ashlynn also has a notable obsession with shoes, working at the Glass Slipper to indulge her love for footwear. Fairy tale Relationships Family Ashlynn is the daughter of Cinderella from the story of the same name and her husband, a king. Her story reveals that she has at least one aunt whom she calls Auntie Step, likely one of the evil step-librarians. In "Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic", it is revealed she has two evil step-sisters as well. Ashlenns mum is dead she died in an accident apparently. Friends Ashlynn is easygoing and considerate, resulting in her having many friends and acquaintances, both human and animal. Nonetheless, she only considers herself to have a deep connection with Hunter, the first person to truly share her interests in the outdoors. But she claims she does not get along with anyone else as well as she does with Hunter Huntsman. Pet Ashlynn Ella's pet is a phoenix named Sandella. Romance Ashlynn is dating Hunter Huntsman, despite knowing that this is not approved of and that they may be endangering their stories. They once dated secretly, but after Duchess Swan found out, they revealed themselves to the school. Ashlynn broke up with Hunter because of the peer pressure she was facing, but eventually decided that he was more important than her status as a Royal. Timeline *May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Ashlynn Ella. *May 30, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". *Early July, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her diary debut in Apple White's 'Signature - Royals' diary. *September 17, 2013: Ashlynn Ella makes her book debut in "Ashlynn Ella's Story". *Early October, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. *October 29, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. *October 29, 2013: Ashlynn Ella's profile art is revealed. Notes *The name "Cinderella" roughly means "little cinder girl". In most European languages, the character's name contains a reference to the word "ash" rather than "cinder", such as in the alike French "Cendrillon" ("cendre" means "ash"), or Dutch "Assepoester" ("as" means ash or cinder). The name "Ashlynn Ella" is a pun referring to this situation. Gallery Profile art- Ashlynn Ella II.png Profile art - Legacy Day Ashlynn.jpg Profile art - Ashlynn Mirror Beach.jpg Profile art - Through The Woods Ashlynn.jpg Profile art - Fairest on Ice Ashlynn.png Profile art - Basic Ashlynn Ella.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Ashlynn.png Profile art - 2 in 1 Magical Fashion Ashlynn.png Book art - Ashlynn Ella.jpg Book art - Ashlynn Ella II.png Book art - Epic Winter Ashlynn.png Melissa Yu book art - Ashlynn and Hunter.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ashlylnn I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ashlynn II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ashlynn III.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ashlynn LD.jpg Mattel book art - Ashlynn Ella.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Ashlylnn I.jpg Profile art - Through The Woods Ashlynn.jpg Profile art - Through The Wood Ashlynn.jpg Profile art - 2 in 1 Magical Fashion Ashlynn.png Book art - Ashlynn Ella II.png Book art - Epic Winter Ashlynn.png MCOOHS - Ashlynn and Briar.png Ashlynn ella ballet.png Doll stockphotography - Ashlynn Archery.jpg Through the Woods Ashlynn.png 2-in-1 Magical Fashion Ashlynn.jpg Epic winter - blondie, rosabella, daring, crystal, ashlynn, briar and faybelle.png Ashlynn Briar Thronecoming.png Epic winter - blondie, farrah and ashlynn.jpg Epic winter - blondie, ashlynn, briar, crystal and farrah.jpg Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Briar, Ashlynn, Crystal, Blondie and Faybelle.png Epic Winter - Ashlynn and Hunter.png Epic Winter - Farrah, Crystal and Ashlynn.png Epic Winter - Briar and Ashlynn.png Profile art - Fairest on Ice Ashlynn.png A tale of two parties - Ashlynn Ella.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals